1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle device for unlocking a door for a vehicle by operation of a handle grip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door handle device for unlocking a door for a vehicle includes a base member fixed to a door panel, and a handle grip pivotally supported at one end on the base member. In such a door handle device, when an occupant operates the handle grip in order to open the door, a lever provided on the base member operates to unlock the door for the vehicle locked by a door lock device, thus allowing the occupant to open the door for the vehicle.
Incidentally, for the door handle device, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-002621 proposes a configuration in which a fixing piece provided with concavely grooved support portions accommodating a pivot shaft of the handle grip is fastened to a frame by a nut and a bolt. According to the configuration, engagement of the pivot shaft of the handle grip with the support portions of the fixing piece prevents the handle grip from rattling in its longitudinal direction. Also, the bolt is rotated to move the fixing piece and permit disengagement of the pivot shaft of the handle grip from the support portions of the fixing piece, thereby facilitating attachment and detachment of the handle grip and thus enhancing ease of assembly operation for the door handle device.
However, the configuration proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-002621 has the problem of requiring a lot of labor and time for assembly of the fixing piece to the frame, because of a need to fix the fixing piece to the frame by the nut and the bolt.